Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (SNES)
Sonic the Hedgehog 4 is an unlicensed game for the SNES by Peruvian scene organization Twin Eagles Group. In actuality, it is a hack of ''Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos''. Notable features include Sonic's new ability to kick, and missions to free Marios from cages (upon which the latter exclaims his name). On some emulators, the game freezes completely after four levels. Overview A hack by Peruvian sceners Twin Eagles Group, released in cartridge form with their permissionTwin Eagles Group rom hacks (PGC Forums); later pirate cartridges were released under the name "Sonic the Hedgehog 4" and "Sonic & Knuckles". The hack itself replaces Speedy Gonzales with Sonic and the imprisoned mice with Mario. There is some voice acting in this hack, recorded by the hackers themselves to replace the voices in the original game, with Mario yelling "Mario!", when he's rescued and Sonic yelling "Sonic, Sonic!" when he picks up speed shoes. Mario works as a checkpoint, just like the mice in the original game. The cheese pieces have been replaced with rings, although Sonic has a health meter as indicated by the hearts at the bottom left of the screen. Sonic's sprites are from ''Sonic The Hedgehog 2'' on the Sega Mega Drive, except for his handling sprites, which are from ''Sonic The Hedgehog 3''. The backgrounds are glitched, being rendered in a red gradient which makes them look disjointed. However, they're normal during boss fights. The level order has been altered too, as the forest (the second stage in the original game) is now the first stage, followed by a castle, and what appears to be a futuristic spaceship. The game can crash on the third level after hitting a switch (a glitch which is also present in the original Speedy Gonzales ROM if played on some emulators) although it can be bypassed. After a level is completed, a running Sonic with a glitchy palette (probably Speedy's) appears on the screen and the score is calculated. Unlike the original game, this screen doesn't show how much cheese (rings) has been collected, how much time was left, or how many mice (Marios) were rescued. Mario checkpoints are very common in the game, which is quite strange. However, the reason for all these oddly placed "checkpoints" is because Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos has a strong emphasis on rescuing trapped mice, more so than actually getting to the end of the screen (so it's more of a collecting game than a standard left-to-right platformer). However, the first level of Sonic The Hedgheog 4 is the "Surely Woods" level in Los Gatos Bandidos, picked presumably because unlike the others, it's a very linear "fast" level and the Marios aren't hidden too well. Music The songs can be found in Options as a Music Test. Plus, some of the original tracks were removed and replaced the same tracks. Credits *Coding: Alex *Animations: Mr.Byte/TEG *"Sonic!" voice: Mongrut (?) Differences Speedy vs Sonic 1.png|Sonic saving Mario. (Bootleg) Speedy vs Sonic 2.png|Sonic kicks. (Bootleg) Speedy vs Sonic 3.png|Sonic teeter. (Bootleg) Speedy vs Sonic 1 1.png|Speedy saving mice. (Original) Speedy vs Sonic 2 2.png|Speedy kicks. (Original) Speedy vs Sonic 3 3.png|Speedy teeter. (Original) Video Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (SNES) - Longplay|Gameplay video. Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog 4 - Options.png|The Options menu. Trivia *Much of the music and some of the levels were removed from the original game, with the missing levels only accessible through save state hacking. *This hack is similar to Sonic 6 for the Game Boy because both are Speedy Gonzales games hacked to include Sonic in them, released for Nintendo platforms and the first level is a forest. *Twin Eagles Group also made ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' for the SNES, which is a hack of Sparkster, a not-LT related game. *The ending screen features the line "Sonic loves Nintendo, Mario loves Sega". This became true when Sega stopped making its consoles and started releasing official Sega games (with Sega exclusive characters) on Nintendo consoles. Reference Category:Games Category:Games based off cartoons Category:SNES games Category:Platform games Category:Twin Eagles Group Category:1996 video games Category:Cartoon games Category:Looney Tunes games Category:Mario games Category:Sonic games Category:Crossover Games Category:Bootlegged fanmade hacks Category:Hacks